This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. RCMI Local Advisory Committee (RLAC) Administrative Changes: Dr. Henry Lewis III has been reappointed as Dean, College of Pharmacy and Pharmaceutical Sciences, effective July 1, 2007. Dr. R. Turner has been appointed Dean, College of Arts and Sciences, August 2007. Dr. Robert L. Thomas, former Interim Dean of the College of Pharmacy and Dr. Keith Jackson, former Vice President of Research will no longer serve as Ad-Hoc members of the RLAC. Dr. Larry Robinson was appointed as FAMU's Vice President for Research on March 20th. Dr. Robinson served as a professor in the Environmental Sciences Institute at FAMU and director of the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration. He will assume his new position later in Spring 2009. Dr. Dale Wesson currently serves as Interim Vice President for Research. Abstract This application seeks to continue the evolution of the Pharmaceutical Research Center at Florida A&M University (FAMU). The previously funded targeted research activities have demonstrated productivity and resulted in significant discoveries that have led to the award of several patents and additional pending discoveries. Based on the evaluation of the current research infrastructure and the strategic needs of the program, it is proposed to transition the targeted activities into the development of Core research facilities. The main objective of the current application is to build the infrastructure of the research program towards more understanding of the mechanistic details of the molecular system. This RCMI center will focus efforts on approaches, i.e., gene expression analysis, proteomics, PCR analysis, gene delivery systems and DNA microarray techniques. The establishment of Core facilities in the areas of molecular neurobiology, cellular imaging, neurochemistry/receptors, flow cytometer and Nanomedicine will increase our abilities to understand the mechanistic details of the molecular system and to provide greater insights into how the different molecular are modulated under disease and adverse conditions. The Pharmaceutical Research Center will consist of a research administrative component coupled with three (3) core service delivery facilities. The administrative component will continue to provide pre- and post- award assistance, coordinate the activities of the external and internal advisory committee, provide scientific seminars and grants workshops, coordinate a new structured mentoring program, facilitate an extensive external evaluation of program outcomes, assist in faculty development, hire a research faculty member and market and conduct an on-site grants management workshop and the annual RCMI R01 Scientist Seminar Series.